Tanvi Glass
intro Early Life Tanvi was abandonned by her mother soon after her birth, after it was apparent that she was a tiefling. The woman who took her in as a ward helped to grant Tanvi ways of disguising herself as a pure half-elf, and although this was done for her protection it made Tanvi somewhat resentful of her Tiefling nature and her need to disguise who she was to avoid judgement. Raised and trained as a seamstress' apprentice and bard, as a young woman, Tanvi and her mistress were commissioned to create costumes for the local troupe of musicians and actors, who hosted a season of very popular performances. When the troupe moved on, Tanvi left her mistress to go with them. It was here that she was trained as a Chronicler of Auppenser, continuing her bardic training, as well as beginning to use sex work as a source of income. She was recruited into the Order of Adara at the age of 20, after recommendation from a client due to her natural gifts for charming, manipulation and subterfuge. She soon grew to be a trusted agent of the order, trusted with increasingly important tasks. During her time in tbd, one of her clients became a lover, and they spent a summer enjoying each other's company. Despite their love affair, she never revealed her tiefling nature to him, fearing it would drive him away. He gave her a dagger - which she named Sangore - and mysteriously vanished soon after. Profession and Skills Tanvi lives a nomadic life, travelling between towns making a living and gathering a moderate following of fans and admirers. She makes her living by dramatic performance, oration, dance and sex work. Tanvi speaks several languages: common, Elvish, Celestial, Draconic, Dwarvish, Gnomish, and Abyssal. Tanvi is a talented seamstress, often crafting her own outfits and costumes. Appearance Tanvi wears an enchanted amulet to make herself more elven in appearance; despite this, she is still somewhat of an ethereal beauty, with angular features and dark blue eyes. Undisguised, Tanvi is still beautiful but takes on more demonic features which are regarded with suspicion: she has large curling horns, black sclera. purple skin markings and sharp teeth and claws. Whispers of Indara (campaign events) Expedition to Furi Tanvi was sent to Furi by the Order of Adara to secure the Codex of the Magus Imperium, during her time in Furi, Tanvi was caught in the turmoil and madness which grips the Dwarven stronghold. She joined forces with Agatha and Acacia Thornwood to explore the crafting quarter of the city. During exploration of ancient passageways under the city, Tanvi and her party encountered several traps and puzzles to overcome. Within the heart of the temple they discovered the sarcophagus of Amontar, who gave a platinum token to Tanvi upon solving a riddle. When trying to enchant one of the sarcophagi against tampering by others, Tanvi accidentally triggered a trap, leading to a test of combat against Amontar's champion to prove her repentance. During combat an Archon of Adara was summoned by Amontar's champion, who offered a blessing of Adara in change for a payment of Tanvi's choosing. Tanvi chose to reveal her Tiefling nature, revealing the secret of her identity, and was bestowed rest and recover to her for the coming battle. Tanvi, along with her companions Agatha and Acacia were defeated by the champion of Amontar but proved their worth in the eyes of the Archon after showing bravery, courage, honour and dedication during the trial by combat. Looking into the souls of each companion the Archon rewarded each with items to help in the coming trials of Adara. Battle in the Throne Room Further into the temple in a throne room the party faced off against a mummified ??? and several animated statues. Scarlet sat in the throne and was transformed into an anubis creature, attacking the party. Eventually she overcame the powers controlling her mind and aided the party in battle. Obira defaced and stole the rune in the throne. On the remains of the mummified ??? Tanvi found half of the Codex of the Magus Imperium. Showdown with Omar Zul After discovering bridges deep within the temple maze had been rigged with explosives, Tanvi and her party reached a statue of Avarnis which blessed them with rest and recovery after solving a riddle. They then came face to face with Omar Zul. Agatha was hurt in battle. Once the party discovered Omar Zul had the other half of the Codex of the Magus Imperium, Obira stole it and the party fled the battle. During their escape Tanvi was able to reform the two halves of the codex, and summon a ?winged helper? which brought the split party together and aided them in a battle against Omar Zul and several powerful foes. The battle seemed hopelessly stacked against the party, with strong foes and a ?shooty beacon?. Tanvi was able to find a ritual in the codex to empower the party and allow them to advance on Omar Zul's position at the top of a tower. During the fray Tanvi defeated a dragon, freezing it from the inside. Acacia was the first to reach the top, and placed her hand on the ?shooty beacon?, intitialing a battle against Omar Zul for control. Other party members joined the struggle as they reached the top. Frank was killed after being hit with lightning from the ?shooty beacon?, and Obira was thrown from the tower to his death against the rocks below. Despite this, Tanvi gained control of the ?shooty beacon? and the party was able to defeat Omar Zul. Umberhulk Ambush Returning to Furi, the party proceeded with the plan to draw out groups of Umberhulks to thin their numbers. Rigging an area with traps and explosives, the party was able to take out several legions of Umberhulks. During a battle at the Oasis in Furi, Agatha released a corrupted water elemental which aided them against their foes but was also hostile to the party. On returning to the dwarven camp, it was revealed that this was a Keeper, and the destructive release of one had compromised the bindings of the others, unleashing them on Furi. An earth elemental in the mines grew to a massive size, and despite difficulty the party was able to escape it's path. Escaping Furi While Boris and Agatha stayed behind to try and rescue people in Furi from the wrath of the freed Keepers, Tanvi and Acacia left with the surviving civilian dwarves, heading towards the gnomish city of Barphis. On the way the party were attacked by slimes and a gelatinous cube, which decimated the dwarves. Tanvi fled from battle, the sole survivor. Relationships *'Magnus Levash' - former client and lover *Acacia Thornwood✝ - friend and former party member *Boris Raincrest - friend and party member *Agatha Kowaiewski - friend and party member *Obira✝ - former party member *Frank✝ - former party member *Scarlet - party member *Sandy - party member *Chirrip - party member *Syndrith - party member Timeline *1253 DR - Tanvi is born. *1266 DR - Tanvi joins a travelling actor's troupe. *1273 DR - Tanvi is recruited into the Order of Adara. Gallery Tanvihero.png|Mini rendering of Tanvi Glass tanvi_1.png|Tanvi Glass, disguised form tanvi_2.png|Tanvi Glass, undisguised form Category:C&D Group Category:PC Category:Half Elves Category:Tieflings